Just Take My Heart
by Egyptian Thief
Summary: When Seto Kaiba finds Ryou Bakura sick and alone while his dad is on a business trip, he tries to nurse him back to health. Ryou soon begins to see the kindness of Seto's heart that he had hidden. This doesn't go to well with other people...
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Just walk a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder,  
  
Counting the dreams that are becoming further away,  
  
Seeing the gradually lessening friends.  
  
At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets,  
  
and created the other side of myself in the darkness.  
  
A yell of thirst,  
  
As if piecing the heart already filled with depression,  
  
I want to invite you to see this world with me.  
  
Inside my heart is answers which no one else has.  
  
Find the crucial key.  
  
Fly at higher game  
  
Together we cross countless sadness.  
  
Never stopping, we seek the both of us on that day,   
  
Until we become apologetic.  
  
If the times were reset maybe we might still meet somewhere,  
  
Until that day comes, never give up.  
  
The gradually coldening thoughts,  
  
No matter how I am unable to deny them,  
  
But a change to fall in love isn't a bad idea.  
  
Not worrying, not panicking,  
  
Praying faithfully,  
  
As if flowers will bloom inside the heart.  
  
Just take my heart  
  
-Domino City-  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
The moon is bright tonight. Usually I wouldn't notice, but it was unusual. Then again, it was unusual that I was out at night. Mokuba keeps telling me I need to get outside, away from my desk. Unfortunately, I haven't really gotten that chance lately. But something drew me out tonight.  
  
Mokuba was worried, seeing that it's pouring outside. It had been a stressful day, and I needed to clear my thoughts. So I found myself on my motorcycle while the streets are practically flooding. It felt good, not having a specific destination, just racing through the empty streets. The wind rushing through my hair helps me to relax, even though I'm soaking wet by now. I was getting pretty cold and was considering turning back, but then I noticed something.  
  
I was too far away to know what it was, and it was so immobile that at first I thought it a box, or some other object someone had left on the sidewalk. That's why I was a little surprised when it moved. It only seemed to switch positions, but it had caught my attention. After a moment's hesitation, I decided to see what it was.  
  
Slowing my motorcycle down, I pulled towards the side of the road, getting closer to the object. It didn't look like a dog…in fact, the moonlight gave me a clear view by now. I could make out the legs pulled close to their owner's chest, whose head was rested on them. Silver-white bangs, dripping with rain, covered its face.  
  
Pulling off of my motorcycle, I slowly stepped closer. I was sure the person had heard the noise of the machine, but the rain probably drowned out my steps. My assumption proved true when I rested a hand on the person's shoulder, causing him to jump. I faintly heard a small squeak…  
  
I wasn't really prepared for what was coming next. I was already uncomfortable, seeing that I had to touch the person to get their attention…I'm just not used to touching people…what made it worse was that I recognized that face. Large brown eyes, long silver hair, my very own classmate from school, Ryou Bakura!  
  
From the looks of him, he had been out here for quite some time. His clothes and hair were soaked, and he was shivering. This couldn't be healthy…yet he looked as if he'd been in that position for awhile…he blinked up at me with those sad eyes, seeming almost as if he was unsure of what to do. After a second's hesitation that was killing me, I decided to say something.  
  
"…B-bakura? What are you doing out here?" I felt stupid right after I said that, and believe me, that doesn't happen a lot.  
  
He again lowered his head to his knees, that distant look in his eyes once more. It was like he thought I wouldn't notice how sad he seemed…"I just…didn't feel like going home at the moment…I've only been out here a few minutes…I was just thinking about going inside…"  
  
It was as if he thought I was stupid. It was obvious that he'd been out here much longer that "a few minutes." Any fool could realize that.   
  
"You'll get sick if you stay out in this storm." I frowned at the clouds as I watched the lightning streak against the sky.   
  
He looked back up at me, looking almost surprised. "You're out here…" It didn't seem like he meant to be sarcastic, but he still had a point. How was I supposed to reply to that? Changing the subject always worked.  
  
"Let me give you a ride home." I knelt down next to him, looking into those chocolate hues to increase the affect. I tried to ignore the rain dripping down my bangs and along my nose.  
  
"…A-alright…" He finally gave in, making me smirk. I knew him well enough; the look in my eyes, plus the "I'm-getting-soaked-trying-to-do-this-for-you" act…he was too kind-hearted to not accept.  
  
"Good. You'll have to tell me where you live, but I think I can get you there." I moved towards my motorcycle and climbed on, expecting him to do the same.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
I had never expected anything like this to happen. No one really noticed me sitting on the side of the road, especially when the streets became vacant with the pouring rain. So I hadn't thought anything of the roaring motorcycle; I only predicted it to go on its way like everyone else. So when I found myself face to face with Seto Kaiba, my own classmate from school that I had secretly admired from afar, I found myself a bit red in the face.  
  
Wait…did I say "admired from afar?" I didn't mean it in…that way…it's just I've always found him to be an excellent duelist. I would've liked to get to know him better than I did, but the power in my Sennen Ring prevents me from befriending anyone.  
  
I slowly climbed on the back of the motorcycle…I'd never really ridden one before, and I wasn't sure what to expect.   
  
"You'll have to hold on," Kaiba said over his shoulder above the sound of the rain. I didn't get the true meaning of that until we started going when I was nearly flung off. Reacting on instinct, I wrapped my arms tightly around his thin waist. Oh…what an uncomfortable situation…I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way…  
  
I thought I noticed him flinch slightly at my touch, but he seemed to ignore it as we sped ahead. Of course he was forced to pay close attention to the dark streets…I knew that he didn't seem like the type to touch others a lot, so he probably wasn't accustomed to the feeling.  
  
After a moment, I muttered some instructions on how to get to my house, which wasn't really far off. I didn't want to admit it, but this position was getting comfy…I was still tired from sitting out there so long, and Kaiba was so warm…I rested the side of my cheek lightly against his back, closing my eyes for a moment. I felt like I could fall asleep right here…I don't know what it was, perhaps the sound of the rain, or something else… I usually have trouble sleeping. How strange.  
  
I felt the motorcycle pulling to a stop. Apparently we had arrived. I managed to pull myself awake and off of the bike. As we quickly approached my porch, I noticed that the rain was showing no signs of stopping, and was beginning to flood around the streets. As I fumbled around for a key, I glanced over at Kaiba…he seemed concerned about something…or was it just my imagination?  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I'll have to admit I didn't expect Bakura to be such a comforting person. Already I could feel it flowing out of him…something about him made me relax. Normally someone wouldn't be allowed to touch me like that. The strange thing is, he had been sitting out there all this time and he was still warm. I almost didn't want to get off my bike…  
  
Woah, hey, don't get any ideas. I'm probably tired from a long day at the office. It sickens me even more to think I have to go back to that empty building; maybe that's why I'm here in the first place. Taking Bakura home is only a way to stall for time.  
  
I noticed two things when we got to our destination; the storm was only getting worse, and Bakura's house seemed completely vacant. I didn't see a car, and all the lights were turned off. In fact, when he found his key and unlocked the door, he opened it to a complete room of silence.  
  
As I followed him in and he flicked on the light, he seemed to have a look of dread on his face. It looked a lot like I felt about going home to nothingness…  
  
"Bakura…are your parents home?" Knowing nothing about his family, of course I would go and ask a question like that, which I would end up regretting later.  
  
He looked up at me with those big sad eyes. After hesitating, he spoke up in a soft tone…his voice is always soft and high pitched, but this was almost a whisper. "My dad's been away on a business trip for a week. He won't be coming home until the end of the month."  
  
"What about your mother?" I began glancing around the room, looking at the many pictures of Egypt that lined the walls.  
  
"My mother is dead." When I pulled my eyes back to him, startled, I noticed his own hues were on the floor. His tone was flat. Hm, today just seemed to be my day for making mistakes. It made me wonder why I had never known about Bakura's parents before. In fact, it didn't seem like anyone at school knew much of anything about Bakura. Why was he so distant?  
  
Well, I had to say something to break this uneasy silence. It was my fault anyway. I might as well apologize…I did bring up his dead mother…"I'm sorry…"  
  
Bakura just looked up at me and smiled. "It's alright. I'm going to go get us some towels to dry off with. You can sit down on the couch; I'll be right back."  
  
He closed the door and went running off in search of towels. He looked like a little kitten...it was cute…er, not like that…it just reminded me of Mokuba…I…  
  
He came running back in, handing me a blue towel. He already had his own on his head, rubbing it in an attempt to dry his hair. That didn't seem to take very long. When he removed the towel, it all seemed to fluff up…why is he making me think of kittens? It's not like I sit around and think about kittens all the time…but Bakura…he's so much like a little cat…a Neko Bakura…  
  
I was still patting my hair when he got an uncomfortable look on his face. That smile I had seen a few moments ago, it seemed like it had never existed. He glanced about the room worriedly as we stood in silence. When I thought it couldn't get more discomforting, he turned those large chocolate eyes to me. All the sadness seemed to flow out of them and pierce this cold heart which I had thought was long dead.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you do this…I'm sure it was very out of the way…" If there's one thing I'm good at, it's reading through the lines. He was apologizing for me taking him home, as if I had somewhere to be…and he was also bringing up the idea that I hadn't meant to stay…I was dropping him off and leaving…  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was only out driving. I needed to get away from that house," I didn't want him to feel bad about it; I was actually a little grateful to have something to get my mind off things.  
  
He looked a little bit less uncomfortable, but more concerned. "Why's that?" The normal Seto Kaiba would have told him to mind his own business, but it seems that I'm just not myself tonight. Probably delirious from fatigue.  
  
"My whole purpose of coming out tonight was to get away from that place. You only gave me all the more reason to stay out." Something in his face changed; he looked a bit surprised. Why should that be surprising? As if I have something to go home to besides endless amounts of work to be done.  
  
"…I know exactly how it feels…" He glanced about the house again. Something made me realize what was wrong…I'm sure he's a very lonely person because I know he's very introvert. It must not help at all to live in a house like this with no one to come home to. It's easy to understand when you can relate.  
  
Go ahead, call me crazy if you like, because a crazy idea popped into my head. I don't know where this came from, but it made so much sense…now, the only problem, was to explain it clearly enough. It was a very touchy idea…one slip up and there would be a terribly misunderstanding and a very embarrassing situation.  
  
"Bakura…seeing that we both dread going through this night alone…and seeing that there's a storm outside and there's no one here with you…well, it's a bit dangerous. I wouldn't mind letting you stay with me for a little while, at least until the storm clears up. I know I could use the company."  
  
Heh, well, I'd at least gotten a reaction. His face turned red and his eyes widened a bit; it wasn't your usual question, so I couldn't blame him. But strangely, his eyes closed in a small smile and he nodded. "If it's not an inconvenience, I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N: I realize that it's a bit out of character and that it seems to serve almost no plot at the moment, but things will straighten out in further chapters! If you liked my other fanfic, have faith in this one! Please review!!  
  
P.S. Lyrics are to "Kawaita Sekebi," the first Yu-Gi-Oh opening...?) 


	2. Home Again

* * *  
  
For some strange reason I was almost looking forward to going home. Maybe it was because I would have some company with me. Mokuba would be asleep by this hour, the night, the time I needed someone the most.  
  
So I wouldn't usually find myself on the streets at this time, especially with someone else on the back of my motorcycle, heading home like this. But, as I've emphasized before, this seems to be a very peculiar day.  
  
  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
I don't understand how I got into this. I've learned to accept the fact that I have to spend my nights alone. So I never expected the one I've never thought gave me a second glance would notice me and save me from that.  
  
I looked up at the clouds; it didn't seem like the rain would subside anytime soon. I wrapped my arms closer around his waist as he seemed to speed up; no matter how uncomfortable this was, I didn't want to fall off. Despite the cold rain dripping down my face, my cheeks were still hot.  
  
After what seemed like forever of being humiliated, we neared his house, if you could call it that. I knew that he had money, but I never knew exactly how much.  
  
The motorcycle pulled to a stop inside the large garage of the white house we had arrived at. Kaiba was already headed for the porch. After staring in amazement, I slid off and ran to follow him. I had even more time to gape at the scenery as he searched for his keys; the sky was dark, and I could hear the rain pattering on the roof of the porch, which had large archways in the front.   
  
As he began to unlock the door, I faintly heard my yami snickering in his Soul Room.   
  
//Heh, baka na hikari. I can't believe it-you're spending the night with Seto Kaiba!"//  
  
I felt the flush rise on my face. /Ehh…Yami…it's not meant like that. We were both lonely tonight and agreed to stay together./  
  
//Tch,// I heard my yami scoff while Kaiba and I walked into the house. //He's rich enough; he could get the company of anyone he wanted.//  
  
/But that--/ I was cut off when I heard Kaiba calling my name.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
As we walked into the house, Bakura looked as if he were in a bit of a daze. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice I was staring at him.   
  
"…Bakura?" I called to him after a few seconds, which brought him blinking back to attention.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai!" He didn't seem to want to share what he was thinking about (he usually doesn't, I've noticed,) so I decided not to ask. This would have been strange if it hadn't been Bakura; I know he has one of those Sennen Items, like Yugi does. I've heard that a spirit lives in Yugi's Sennen Item, which he talks to, whatever that's supposed to mean. Maybe they just make you go insane?  
  
Well, the point I was getting at was that Bakura's Sennen Item might be similar. I suppose that's what he had been doing…Bakura doesn't seem insane, though. I wouldn't put it past Yugi to make up a little friend of his own, but Bakura wouldn't do something like that. Then again, he seems lonely…  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a small sneeze. Looking over at him, I noticed Bakura rubbing his noise, as if it itched.  
  
"I told you that sitting in the rain like that wouldn't do you any good," I said as I led him to my office. Silently I pulled a tissue from a box and handed it to Bakura, who gratefully accepted. I slid into my office chair and observed my desk; a few computers, a billion wires, plus a suitcase that had been carelessly thrown down only about an hour ago cluttered most of the space. Sighing, I dreaded getting to work more than ever.  
  
I looked back at Bakura, who was still lingering at the trash can he had thrown his tissue in. Not sure what to say, the words didn't come out like I wanted them to.  
  
"I have to get some work done; there's a television in the living room, or you can find something else to do. Just try not to wake Mokuba up," I didn't wait for a reply, turning towards my computer.  
  
Listening to the silence for a moment, I guessed that he had left. Although I had quite a bit to do, I just sat staring at my computer screen. Today was worse than usual; I just didn't feel like working at all. Why, I ask myself? Is there anything I would do if I didn't do this?  
  
Yes, I answered myself without question. I would spend time with Bakura. Blinking, I realized what I had meant.   
  
"Agh, I really must be tired…" I put my elbows on the table, cupping my face and closing my eyes as the words mumbled out of my mouth.  
  
"So why don't you go to bed?" I almost jumped at the soft voice; he had been so quiet that I hadn't even realized that he was in here!  
  
Looking up and turning my head, I saw Bakura standing behind me.  
  
"I have to get this work done…" were the only words I could think of.  
  
"It's more important that you get your rest. They can't expect you to work your life away; it can always wait until tomorrow." Those chocolate eyes lit up as he graced me with a rare, true smile. How can someone say no to those eyes?  
  
I hesitantly turned away from those eyes, almost as if to turn back to my computer. All I could do was stand up and pick up my suitcase.  
  
"You have a point. Plus, you're a guest, and it's rude." Of course he had a point. Bakura almost never argued…I was surprised that he actually cared about me. I noticed his features light up even more, like an excited kitten. I couldn't help but smirk a little as we began to walk out of the room. Before I turned off the light, I made sure to grab a few tissues; I had heard him sniffling a little.  
  
I led us into my small bedroom and set my suitcase down there. Looking over at Bakura, I noticed the predicament we had on our hands.  
  
"Anou…you wait here…I have to do something." How embarrassing…I felt like his mother. Either that or his lover, but…let's not think about that.  
  
I closed the door behind me and headed for Mokuba's room, across the hall. Walking into the dark room, I tried not to disturb my younger brother's rest…all I wanted to do was check on him.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
For some reason, my heart started to beat faster as Kaiba left the room. I didn't spend the night at someone's house often, not even relatives. In fact, I hadn't really gotten close enough to a friend to sleep at their house. I wouldn't call it my yami's fault that I didn't have close friends...he's just protective. I remember when he had tried to get me friends by sealing their bodies into small dolls. Of course, that didn't work out…  
  
If more people knew about him, they would probably say that he abuses me. He teases me and such, but he's more like a brother to me than anything. Once when a teacher was harassing me, Yami went to my school afterwards and…well…that teacher didn't come back…  
  
I'm just surprised he hasn't done anything to Kaiba, although I'm not sure why. He doesn't like me to get close to anyone, really, probably because he doesn't trust them. His only explanation is that he "can't let anything get in the way of his goal." But, no matter what he does to them (he's driven plenty of people insane and sent a few into comas,) he never physically abuses me. Perhaps, to him, Kaiba isn't like the others? Perhaps he trusts him…  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I frowned as Mokuba moved in his sleep. Something was bothering him. Brushing the hair out of his face, I saw him flinch for a moment, then start to stir. Oh smart, Seto, you woke him up…I pulled my hand away, but it was too late. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with small fists and yawning.  
  
"…Nii-sama?" He spoke up, opening his eyes, his vision coming into focus.  
  
"Gomen, Mokuba…I didn't mean to wake you…" Before I could say anything else, Mokuba flew from the bed into my arms, hugging tightly.  
  
"I was so worried…it was late, and you weren't home, and I wondered if you were alright…" His eyes filled with tears.  
  
Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him. Mokuba…  
  
"Don't worry, Mokuba. I'll always come home to you. I told you I'd protect you, remember?"   
  
"H-hai, nii-sama…" He pulled away gently, wiping his tears. The smile remained on my face as he climbed into his bed.   
  
I pulled the blankets over his small shoulders. "A friend of mine is standing here tonight, Mokuba, alright?"  
  
His large dark eyes blinked up at me. "A friend? Who?" He almost moved to jump out of the bed and check, but I pushed him back.  
  
"He's a friend from school; his name's Bakura. Don't worry, you'll see him in the morning. You should sleep now."   
  
"But…I wanna…see…" he trailed off into a yawn and closed his eyes.  
  
Smiling, I pat his head one last time and turned away. Stopping at the door, I looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Good night, Mokuba."  
  
"G'night…nii-sama…"  
  
Making my way down the hallway, I pulled a blanket and a pillow out of the closet. When I came back in my room, I noticed Bakura staring out the window at the thunderstorm. He looked so sad…  
  
Before I could speak up, a small "Achoo!" came from Bakura. I walked over to him, pulling another tissue from my pocket and handing it to him, which he took from my hand with a small "Thank you." This reminded me of something…when Mokuba was sick, I always carried around tissues in my pockets as I took care of him.  
  
"We'd better get to bed; we have school in the morning," Bakura's eyes widened when I said this.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" His hands covered his mouth in a surprised tone. "My uniform…it's at my h-h---ahh-achoo!" The blow of this sneeze made him fall backwards into a sitting position on my bed. He sniffled, looking up at me in a dazed way. His cheeks looked a bit red.  
  
I handed him another tissue. "I don't think you'll be going to school like that." Before he could jerk away, I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. He was certainly warm.  
  
He blinked. "Oh, no, I can't miss school…"   
  
"I'll bring your work to you," I tried to reassure him. "Right, now you need your rest. You're sleeping here tonight." I turned to leave.  
  
"I can't sleep in your bed…I'll sleep on the couch!" He looked worried, as if he thought he was intruding.  
  
"Don't worry-we have a guest room. I'd prefer to sleep there." Smirking back at him, I walked out with my hand on the doorknob, ready to close the door behind me.  
  
"Good night, Bakura-kun."  
  
"…good night, Kaiba-sama…"  
  
Carrying the blanket and pillow to the couch, I took off my clothes except for my boxers. The only way to make Bakura not feel guilty was to lie to him. Not like it mattered that I was sleeping on the sofa. It was better than my usual place-- my computer desk. Resting my head on the pillow, I pulled the blanket around me and closed my eyes, listening to the soft patter of the rain outside. It seemed that tonight I would actually get some sleep…  
  
(A/N: Whew ^^; Yes I know the story's developing slowly...and I know Seto is being kind of a sap. I'll try to fix those few problems in the next chapters! Please review!) 


	3. Enter the Jou Puppy

*Ryou's POV*  
  
The next morning when I woke up, I felt even worse. Normally I would have felt very pleasant, seeing that Kaiba has an extremely comfortable bed. Glancing towards the electronic clock, I realized in alarm that it was past noon. I had nothing against sleeping in on days off of school, but I didn't think I would be able to when I was so used to getting up early.  
  
I didn't really feel as if I could make my way out of bed. I noticed that the bedside table had been cleared off. In its place were several different glasses of water and juice, along with some assorted bottles of aspirin and a box of Kleenex. I sat up in surprise, causing the wet washcloth to slide off of my forehead. Looking down at it, I couldn't help but smile. Kaiba had done so much for me…  
  
Before I could attempt to climb out of bed, I starting coughing uncontrollably. My throat felt horribly sore, especially when I tried to swallow. As I continued coughing, the taste of blood came to my mouth, making my stomach do flips.  
  
When I was able to stop coughing, I clutched my stomach, falling back onto the bed. Agh…what was wrong with me? Swallowing, I winced in the pain. Pulling the blanket up closer to me, I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep. These were the times when I felt most alone. I wished that Kaiba was here; something about his presence comforts me. Thinking about Kaiba, I was able to drift off to a somewhat restless sleep.  
  
*Kaiba's POV*  
  
I sighed, closing the door behind me. Mokuba was already far ahead of me, ready to play his video games. I went into my office and put down my bag beside the desk. It would be better if I could just stay home and work, no matter how much I detest it. Anything is better than that place…  
  
I really saw no point in going to school. I'd already been further educated in my childhood than all of those morons…  
  
I tried to forget my bad day as my thoughts came back to what had been on my mind all day: Bakura. I headed across the hall, slowly opening the door. I saw a small head peeking out from under my comforter, two large brown eyes looking towards me. Smiling, I walked in.  
  
He pulled himself further out as I stood by his bed, looking down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Placing a hand on his forehead, I listened to him stumble over his words.   
  
"Eh, eh…f-fine…" His face was a bit flushed, and he was sweating. His forehead definitely hot. Frowning, I immediately stuck the thermometer in his mouth.  
  
When it beeped, I took it out. Looking up, I watched him choke and sputter with concern.  
  
"Don't tell me you're feeling better…your temperature has gone up." He only moaned softly as a hand went to his throat; evidently he was in great pain.  
  
Taking out two pills from the bottle, I forced him to swallow them with a lot of water. He winced as it went down, but he was obedient. I tried to tell him that he should drink a lot of fluids to stay hydrated.  
  
I was about to ask if he was hungry when I heard the doorbell. Blinking, I looked up and was almost about to go answer it when I heard Mokuba rush through the hallway screaming, "I'll get it!"  
  
I ignored it, figuring that it was a salesman of some sort. I only had time to inquire if Bakura would like something to eat, (which he politely declined,) when someone grabbed me from behind.  
  
"Guess who!" His hands were over my eyes…  
  
"Hey-what's he doing here?" my captive removed his hands as Bakura sat up in my bed. My heart beating slightly, I turned to face Jounouchi, who gave me a skeptical look.  
  
"Eh…Jounouchi-kun…" For once I was completely lost for words. After an awkward silence, in which he gave me his saddest Jou-puppy look, I managed to spit out some words.  
  
"Bakura was sick, and there was no one to look after him, so I did."  
  
Jounouchi looked over at Bakura, his brown eyes still suspicious. Evidently things were all right when Bakura started coughing hysterically. When he stopped, Jounouchi walked over to my bedside, slapping Bakura on the back and almost causing him to topple over.  
  
"You okay there, 'Kura?" Bakura winced when he was practically shoved off of my bed, but he managed to give a weak smile towards Jounouchi's grin.  
  
"I-I'm feeling better, thanks," Bakura managed to mutter quietly.  
  
Jounouchi seemed disinterested with Bakura after that. He came towards me, sending a kiss to my lips that I wasn't expecting.  
  
"Heh, you looked upset today, koi, and I didn't know if you'd remember to come over, so I decided to come by here instead." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.  
  
I flinched at his touch, my eyes moving towards Bakura, who was watching intently. I knew Jounouchi too well; he was only doing this to prove to Bakura that I was his. Jounouchi can get jealous when he wants to, and apparently Bakura seemed like competition to him.  
  
I noticed the slightly crushed look in Bakura's eyes as he stared. I can't blame him; he probably thinks I'm a freak now. Not many people really know about Jounouchi and me; I've managed to make him keep his big mouth shut.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now…gotta meet Yugi and the others at the Game Shop…" With a flash, he was out of my room.  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed. Bakura was staring at my blanket, fidgeting with it. Probably wondering about my strange relationship with Jounouchi…  
  
I did the only thing I could: pretend it never happened. I went back to my office to get what I had meant to get in the first place.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I vaguely watched Kaiba leave the room. Looking back down, I clenched the blanket in my fists. For some reason, my cheeks were flaring red.  
  
Perhaps it was the dream I had been awoken from by the sound of the door when Kaiba had come home: For some strange reason, I was a cat. Kaiba had adopted me. All I could remember was that he was holding me and petting me. It felt so…so real…  
  
I wanted to sink low into my blanket. I had thought that Kaiba would think I was a freak if I told him about the dream, only to find out moments later that he himself had a…a boyfriend. Jounouchi-kun, no less!  
  
I tried to smile to myself as I thought about the dream. There was no reason for me to have that kind of dream; I had never liked Kaiba like that. Perhaps I felt safe when he took care of me like he did?  
  
I could hear my yami snickering in my head. Uh oh, he'd probably have something to say about this…  
  
//Heh, Ryou, are you convinced with those lies?// I was right.  
  
/Y-yami…Kaiba's only my friend, really…/  
  
//Explain your dream, then.// So he saw that…  
  
/Eh heh…you heard my thoughts…I…I feel protected…besides, you saw him and Jounouchi…/  
  
//Don't lie! You-// Luckily, my yami's retorts were cut off when Kaiba entered the room again.  
  
"I brought home your books, like I said I would. We didn't really do much today. Are you feeling up to doing homework?" He didn't look too excited himself, but he sat down at the foot of the bed, setting his school bag at his feet.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I could…" He simply nodded, pulling out books and other things we would need.  
  
"We had English homework…" he groaned. I smiled; not a lot of people particularly liked this subject, seeing that it wasn't even our original language. I was pretty good at it, seeing that I was originally born in England and my father had taught it to me at a young age.  
  
I was surprised that he didn't enjoy it, seeing that he was an excellent student. He made almost flawless grades when it came to academics. I had heard that Kaiba had received special tutoring in the Kaiba mansion before his father passed away.  
  
I smiled, pulling my things towards me. "Oh, don't worry, this is easy…"  
  
He gave me a quizzical look as I wrote out the English sentences.   
  
"How does it come so naturally to you? I don't understand that…"  
  
I smiled up at him. "I was born in England. Now look, it's done like this…" He moved closer beside me, looking over my shoulder as I continued to write.  
  
Blinking, he looked over at me. "I never knew you were from England."  
  
"I guess there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Here, you write it like I have it…see if you can figure out this word." We wrote silently for a minute until I felt him staring at me. Looking up, I suddenly felt uneasy so close to those cerulean eyes.  
  
I felt my cheeks flush as my yami whispered a reminder of my dream. I looked away, trying to seem interested in my work.   
  
(A/N: I know this chapter was a little short. And boring. Well, fun stuff is coming in the next chapter! I'm trying to move the story along a bit. Please, please, please review! I need motivation. xD And don't abandon my other fanfic Deceit! It's almost finished. ^.^) 


	4. Mr Chubbikins

.  
  
Later that night Kaiba came back into my room with the miso soup he had agreed to cook me. I felt a bit guilty for making him cook for me like this, but he insisted that I eat. I was relieved that he was here, at least, seeing that I had finished my homework awhile ago; my yami thought this was the perfect time to harass me.  
  
Unfortunately, the moment he pushed my door open, my yami went berserk.   
  
//I can make him like you Ryou….let me out, let me out!//  
  
/Y-yami!/ My face flushed again…I hate that…  
  
He only added on the pressure, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. I knew that he could easily overpower me, but he was going easy on me for some reason today…perhaps because I was sick. I guess it's not that great to be knocked unconscious and sent to your soul room when you have a fever.  
  
"I brought your miso soup…" Kaiba was looking at me a little strangely as he set down the small tray on my lap.  
  
"Arigatou!" I managed to say a bit too excitedly; my yami began pushing even harder when Kaiba spoke.  
  
I have to make sure Kaiba doesn't find out about Yami…he doesn't even believe in things like that, and I'm not sure what Yami would do to him if he had that advantage.  
  
//Oh, so you're trying to hide me from him, hm?// Yami scoffed at me as he read my thoughts.  
  
/Yami, don't take it personally…eh, Kaiba-sama doesn't even believe in Yami no Yugi. He doesn't know about the powers of the Sennen Items./  
  
//I could teach him plenty about that…//  
  
I sighed, ignoring him for the moment and taking a sip of the soup. Smiling, I looked up at Kaiba and nodded.  
  
"It's delicious!" I hadn't really expected anything to taste good right now. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
  
"Mokuba's been sick numerous times before," was the only simple answer he gave me. I decided not to pry and went back to work at the soup.  
  
Within minutes I had finished it. I blinked at my empty bowl.  
  
"Well, at least you've got an appetite…"  
  
I then felt a little dizzy, so one hand went to my forehead and the other to grab the blanket.  
  
"Bakura? Are you feeling alright?" Kaiba looked almost worried as he stood beside my bed. With a faint nod, I tried to regain my composure.  
  
He removed the tray from my lap, and I noticed his eyes travel to the aspirin on the bedside table. "You haven't taken your medicine in the past few hours…are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was in my soul room. Oh, no! Yami had finally gone to drastic measures…I had to try to get my body back, no matter what it took.  
  
*Yami Bakura's POV*  
  
With such an opportunity at hand, it was inevitable that I knock out Ryou and send him to his room. He had become a real pest and wasn't complying to my commands for some reason. Why is it that he doesn't care about his own well being and he only resists when I'm going after someone else? Stupid hikari and his damn "nice" phase.  
  
Well, sick or not, I had no choice but to take over his body now. I know how much he wanted this Seto Kaiba; it was obvious, judging by his numerous dreams and the many thoughts I read every day. He was always fascinated by Kaiba, before Kaiba even knew Ryou existed. It's getting annoying really, so what's the harm in helping Ryou out a bit? If he's trying to seduce someone, he's got it all wrong.  
  
Directly after Kaiba asked the question concerning how my hikari was feeling, I took over. Smirking, I grabbed Kaiba by the shirt and pulled him close to my face to where we were touching noses. He already had a wide-eyed look, heh…  
  
"No, I'm not alright…I think I need to be examined thoroughly…" His cheeks turned bright red, something I wouldn't have expected out of Kaiba.  
  
"Ah…ah…nani?!" Perfect, he didn't know what to say. Now I can just kiss him and-  
  
What the hell?! My soul room?! Damn it! It was that damned hikari of mine! How did he wake up so quickly?  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
As I managed to push my way into my body while Yami was distracted, my face turned scarlet. There was no way to explain Yami to Kaiba…somehow I let go of his shirt, pulling away.   
  
"G-gomen nasai…I…" I couldn't say anything else, feeling too dizzy to even see straight. I don't know if it was the fever or just the humiliation, but any minute now I could pass out…  
  
Evidently Kaiba could see this, probably because my face was so red. "You don't look well, Bakura…eh…you need to r-rest…" Was it just me, or was he stumbling on his words…? And…his face was a little red?  
  
Shaking my head, I just laid down on the bed obediently. I'm sure I just startled him…he probably doesn't want to have anything to do with me…  
  
He exited the room in stony silence.  
  
//Baka na hikari! I could've had him!// I guess Yami's awake.  
  
/Anou, Yami…I…/ Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the sweat on my forehead.  
  
//Yes? You what? You love him!// His mocking laughter seemed faint and distant in my aching head.  
  
/Iie, Yami…I don't…I…/ Before I could protest any more, my mind faded into another restless sleep.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
Setting the tray down, I grabbed a glass of water, downing it quickly, holding onto the counter for support. Why was my face so flushed? I hope I didn't catch the fever from Bakura…  
  
Tossing the empty glass away, my thoughts turned to that moment…something had changed in Bakura…his eyes had turning cold and cruel…I don't believe in any of those superstitions, but I know the real Bakura would never do that. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for what had happened…settling on the idea that Bakura was still sick, I headed for the next room. Some work would get things off my mind.  
  
  
  
The next day was Sunday. I woke up early and walked into Bakura's, well, my room, just to check on him. Surprisingly, he was awake. He was sitting up in my bed, staring out the window at the newly risen sun. He looked so sad…the bright light shining in those chocolate eyes. I felt a tug inside of me to somehow make him happy.  
  
Walking towards him, I saw him turn towards me, blinking inquisitively.   
  
"I was going to go over to Jounouchi-kun's house today, seeing that I promised him that I would. I would be happy to have you along…that is, if you're up to it…" I figured getting out of this room would do him good. The idea might make him feel better.  
  
I was wrong. I noticed the welcoming look he had expressed to me fade as his eyes moved to his hands in his lap. Hm, he must be feeling bad.  
  
Wrong again. That's twice in a row. "No, I think I could go…I'd feel as if I was intruding if I tagged along with you, though. I'm sure you'd like your privacy." Ouch…I didn't know if that was meant to be an insult or not.   
  
Shrugging it off, I only muttered a "You wouldn't be."  
  
"Wouldn't it bother Jounouchi…?" I scoffed at the idea. Nothing seemed to bother that puppy…unless I called him a puppy, that is.  
  
A few minutes later we found ourselves at Jounouchi's doorstep. He immediately came to the door, grinning.  
  
"Hey, Kai-er, Seto," His grin faded as he blinked and looked over to Ryou, who had sneezed.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, I brought Ryou along with me." Apparently he didn't mind too much, because he opened the door and let us in.  
  
I glanced around the living room as the sound of the television floated in our direction. The small of nicotine lingered as Jounouchi led us to his couch. I sighed, thinking of how this visit would be the same as all the others.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
I blinked, looking around the house that we had entered. I wanted to hide behind Kaiba's tall form, not feeling altogether comfortable here. Of course I was friends with Jounouchi at school, but I'd never been invited to his house before.   
  
We all took a seat on the couch. The large television in the middle of the room was on…  
  
I blinked, glancing around and looking at his house, seeing that the show didn't really interest me. It was then that I looked over to the other side of the couch.  
  
Seto had his arm around Jounouchi's waist, who looked extremely comfortable and relaxed…I watched his eyes stare into the television screen while Seto nuzzled Jounouchi's blonde hair…  
  
I looked away quickly, trying to put my full attention into the program that was on. Why shouldn't they be close like that…? They were lovers…  
  
I swallowed hard, ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach.   
  
"Nyao."  
  
I looked up confusedly; a large, gray, overweight cat made his way into the living room. I blinked and looked over at Jounouchi, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's Charlie. Don't mind him; just my dad's cat." I knew Jounouchi didn't like cats…  
  
"Nyao…nyao." Charlie jumped onto the couch, stepping on Jounouchi's leg as he passed. He made his way straight to me, sitting down in my lap and looking up at me with expectant yellow eyes.  
  
"Heh, I think he likes you, Ryou," Seto commented with a grin.  
  
I blinked, then smiled, patting the neko on the head. I had always been partial to them, and for some reason they always come to me.   
  
The neko's loud purr seemed to soothe me. I continued to stroke it, glad to have someone who understood. It may sound strange, but animals can be just as comforting as humans in times of need.  
  
When we left a couple of hours later, although it seemed much longer to me, I had given Charlie a new name: Mr. Chubbikins. Of course I hadn't told anyone this. But, I had a feeling we would be coming back here, and I felt as if I had discovered a new friend.  
  
(A/N: That took me forever to finish. -_- Gomen nasai! I was focusing on my other fanfic because I wanted to finish it. Now I can devote all my attention to this fanfic. Did you like Mr. Chubbikins? ^^; Or was it a stupid idea? Please review!) 


	5. The Power of the Sennen Ring

*Seto's POV*  
  
  
  
I slumped down on the couch when we got home, sighing. I used to feel like I knew Jounouchi well, but thing seemed different lately. We never talked anymore, and all we did was watch that damn television…  
  
I looked up at Ryou, who was standing there rather awkwardly, looking towards the ground. Before I could ask if he was alright, his quiet voice spoke up.  
  
"A-anou…Kaiba…I was wondering…" I nodded, encouraging him to continue, my arms over the back of the couch. "W-well…I've been in that bed for a while now, and…do you think I could possibly take a shower? If it isn't too much trouble?" I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Of course, Ryou. Demo, don't you think you need some clean clothes?" I watched him blush as I looked to his garments; I hadn't meant to embarrass him…  
  
"H-hai, but they're all back at…at my house…" He looked unmistakably sorrowful at the thought of this. Indeed at the mention of those words, I felt my insides give a little quirk. He was already feeling better…? I had somehow enjoyed his company…  
  
"A-ah…we can stop by there and get some; it's not a problem. Unless…unless you'd rather go home, if you're feeling up to it." Ryou's face lit up a little.  
  
"Oh, no, I…" He stopped and looked worried. "I'd hate to be manipulating you like this…but I really would love to stay."  
  
I grinned again, feeling…well, content inside.   
  
"Alright then, come on." I motioned for him, heading towards the door.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
-A bit later  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing my wet hair with the towel as it frizzed out around me. My hair had always been uncooperative…  
  
I was relieved to be clean again. Peeking around the corner, I saw Kaiba at his desk once again, working as usual. Deciding not to disturb him just yet, I found some clean sheets and headed for his room. I already knew where everything was, and I had only been here a week or so…  
  
I proceeded to change his sheets, quickly disposing the ones I had been using to be cleaned. I certainly didn't want Kaiba getting sick the next time he slept in his bed…  
  
I smiled as I crept out of the room, avoiding being noticed. Perhaps I would watch Mokuba-kun play video games, or find some other way to entertain myself so that I wouldn't distract Kaiba.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I stood up from my desk, sighing and shutting off the machine. Usually I would work late into the night, to get a head start on the next day, but something made me edgy tonight. I just…didn't want to work. Normally, before, that wouldn't have stopped me. But I felt drawn to something else…  
  
I walked out of my office, turning off the light and shutting the door. I glanced around the hallway, the noticed noise coming from Mokuba…looking in without being seen, I saw Ryou and Mokuba sitting in front of the television, playing his video games…  
  
"No no, do it like this, Ryou! Make him slash his sword like this!" Mokuba was carefully instructing a slightly-confused Ryou on the game…  
  
"Oh…arigatou, Mokuba-kun!" Ryou nodded and attempted the maneuver Mokuba had showed him.  
  
I smiled, watching the two. Mokuba had never approved of Jounouchi but he treated Ryou like a brother. You would expect me to be jealous, but I wasn't really…  
  
Suddenly Ryou looked up, saw me, and turned red. "Gomen, Kaiba-sama, I didn't see you standing there!" I nodded, the smile still on my face.  
  
"It's alright…and please, call me by my first name, as you told me to."  
  
He looked a bit surprised, probably because Mokuba was the only one anyone had heard call me "Seto."  
  
"I was just going to go to sleep now…" I headed towards the couch, realizing Ryou was following me.  
  
"Ka-Seto-sama…" I felt him tug gently at the sleeve of my coat. "Now that…now that I'm better…well, I think you should sleep in your own bed."  
  
I blinked, looking down at his pleading brown eyes. How can you say no to those eyes? "Oh Ryou, you're the guest here…I don't mind the couch…"  
  
I noticed his brow furrow. "I thought you said there was a guest room…"  
  
For once I was at loss at what to say. "Er…"  
  
He sighed, looking towards the couch, where I had left the blanket and pillow. "Please?" Slowly, I nodded, not wanting to see that look on his face anymore.  
  
After our good nights, I was in my room, slipping into bed. I put my arms behind my head on the pillow, staring through my window up at the moon.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed. I didn't really feel tired. Turning on my side, I sighed into the pillow in an irritated manner. Inhaling, I smelled the sweet scent of Ryou…  
  
I heard the door creak open. I blinked, turning to see who it was. Perhaps Mokuba had had another bad dream?  
  
I saw the figure step into the moonlight. Blinking, I squinted, although I could see him perfectly well.  
  
"R-ryou?" I set up, ignoring the blanket as it slid off of me revealing my bare chest. I heard an evil laughter echoing through the room, the same laugh I had heard when I made soup for Ryou…  
  
Those features looked like they had then: narrowed hues which seemed to mock me, accompanied with a smile that gave everything away. This could not be Ryou.  
  
"Seto…I've been waiting much too long…" Heart thumping, I backed away as he stepped forward. That voice had a different ring to it, a voice of someone who knew what they wanted.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Ryou?!" I refused to believe anything-he looked like Ryou, so he had to be Ryou. There was no such thing as an evil spirit…  
  
"Hm, don't tell me you're that ignorant, Seto…" I watched him coming closer, frozen to my bed.   
  
"What do you m-" I was cut off by a rather rough kiss to the lips, one that made my head spin. Forceful hands pushed me onto my bed, a body sliding on top of me. After a moment of paralysis, I began to struggle from under the body, but he was seated rather firmly on my waist.  
  
Opening my eyes as our lips parted, I noticed him smirking at me.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Having no idea what to think, I watched in horror as he unbuttoned the green shirt he wore…  
  
"Mmm…" Apparently this was the only answer I would get. He leaned down, long locks falling around his face as he kissed along my neck, sucking on the skin.   
  
This couldn't happen…what was going on here?! Grabbing his arms, I tried to push him off. He sat up, frowning at me.  
  
"It's no use struggling…" I noticed that item that Ryou described as the Sennen Ring hanging at his chest…his voice was different from Ryou's, but they looked almost exactly alike….feeling thoroughly confused, I watched him hold the gold Item up. It began to glow as I again tried to get him off of me. This had to be some crazy dream…  
  
He grinned, laughter filling my ears again as I felt my body grow numb. As he again pressed himself onto me, I realized that I couldn't move! My arms seemingly glued to my side, I stared at him with eyes wide. Screaming would be useless; Mokuba would be scarred for life if he saw this.   
  
"What did you do…?" I managed to whisper, my practically heart beating out of my chest in near terror.  
  
"Heh, it works much better on regular humans…" He smirked and nipped at my ear, trailing his tongue down my neck. What was he going to do to me?! I tried desperately to regain control of my body, but…God, what's wrong with me?!  
  
All I could do was lay helplessly as his fingers worked to my boxers, pulling them off. I watched him remove the rest of his clothes, noticing the pale skin…was this what Ryou looked like naked?  
  
I shook the thought from my head quickly, feeling my cheeks turn red. Why had I thought of that?!   
  
He slid under the blanket with me, his skin feeling surprisingly smooth…the way he snickered into my ear set chills up my spine.  
  
"Mmm…so helpless…" Somehow his words prepared me for what was coming…  
  
I felt the fear rising as I wondered what would happen to me. I began to seriously doubt my sanity as different questions ran through my mind…Why was I being raped like this? By someone I didn't even know?! Someone who looked strangely like Ryou…  
  
That Ring…was that what was keeping me here? I guess it's hard to believe in such things unless you experience them yourself…  
  
I tried not to think of these things anymore, hoping to focus on a way to escape. Perhaps if I took the Item away from him…but I couldn't do that if I was helpless like this!  
  
I closed my eyes in fear, gritting my teeth. I felt him moan and rub himself against me, giving me chills…  
  
"I can see you like this…" I heard him snicker into my neck. Why was he being so…careful with me?  
  
"I-iie…get off of me…" I managed to force the words out of my mouth in a whisper, trying my best to sound threatening, although I'm sure he could tell I was afraid.  
  
"Hmm…no, I like it here."  
  
Without warning I felt him thrusting against me, pressing a moan through my lips.  
  
"Still want me to leave?" He was mocking me…  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
Apparently Seto still hasn't learned to believe in the power of Sennen Items…heh, does he really think I'm my hikari? Little Ryou would be afraid to come near Seto.   
  
I'm sure Seto will learn a lot from this little experience.  
  
I let our hips grind together, feeling the sweat between our two bodies. I opened my eyes, hearing his loud moans. Mmm…so delicious…there was nothing he could do…  
  
I tried to give him the most pleasure I could, making sure not to hurt him. Let's see how this added up to his little Jou puppy, heh…  
  
Leaning next to his ear, I moaned louder, calling out his name. This was exactly as I thought it would be, if not more…I heard his breathing getting heavier as I pushed harder…  
  
I guess he didn't realize I had released him from the spell of the Sennen Ring…he was in complete control of his body, and he could get me off of him if he really wanted to. Heh heh heh…  
  
  
  
  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I felt myself clutching the pillow behind me, barely aware of my actions anymore. The moans burst from my throat willingly, seeing that I had lost all control to my body. I gasped at the pleasure rushing through my body, trying to keep from screaming, until at last I felt it complete possess me, all at once. I moaned loudly, arching my back…  
  
After those final moments of bliss his body collapsed on top of mine. I sighed, relaxing and resting my head on the pillow. I heard him laughing quietly, and without thinking I raised a hand to stroke a lock of his hair. Wait…I can…move?!  
  
"Nani?!" I jumped up, looking down at him strangely. What had gotten into me?  
  
He looked up at me, a wide grin on his face, those narrowed eyes laughing.   
  
"Did you enjoy that, Seto?" All I could do was stare at my hands as I moved them without effort. I thought…  
  
"Heh, didn't really grasp the fact that I set you free, did you? Evidently you were having too much fun…" I could only glare at him, still shocked at what had happened.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I growled, gritting my teeth. If I didn't figure this out I was sure to be driven crazy.  
  
"I know you've figured it out...don't deny it Seto…my powers with the Sennen Ring…my similarity to Ryou…" I sat frozen as he moved closer, his hot breath on my face, "I'm the side of Ryou that you haven't met yet, his yami."  
  
I tried to gather myself together not letting him see any signs of weakness or belief on my face. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
Maybe I didn't fool him as much as I wanted to. He's smarter than I thought. "Heh, alright then, Seto…you can continue to think like that. But just remember you can't avoid the darkness for long…" I flinched only slightly as he nipped at my neck. He sat up, casually pulling on his clothes as I remained on the bed, unable to move, but not because of the Ring. Simply because I couldn't.  
  
I watched him leave my room as I glanced down at my sheets…throwing on a robe I stumbled into the hallway, came back with fresh sheets, and collapsed on the bed after I changed them. How did he have the energy to just get up and walk away? I was exhausted…within minutes that my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.  
  
((Yes yes I know, FINALLY. It took me a little while to write this, but I've been so busy. Please don't give up, I'm trying to keep it going. And hey, Bakura finally got what he wanted, right? What will it take to convince Seto? And how will Ryou take it? Plus, what about Jounouchi-kun? xD Trust me, things are about to get complicated! Please review!)) 


	6. Tousan

*Ryou's POV*  
  
I woke up the next morning and glanced around the room. It seemed quiet in the small house, especially with my yami still asleep in his soul room. Sitting up, I stretched, glad that it was Sunday and surprised I had been at the Kaiba mansion as long as I had.  
  
How many wonderful Sundays had we spent together now? It seemed too good to be real. I smiled at the thought, feeling altogether too lucky. I could even bear the occasional visits to Jounouchi-kun's house, although I didn't particularly enjoy them. Sighing, I quickly dressed, and went downstairs, wondering if anyone was up.  
  
I could hear Mokuba-kun's video games through his bedroom door, making me wonder if he ever slept. He was always up this early. And by this time Seto-sama would be…  
  
I was right. Peeking my head around the door frame of his office, I saw him busy at his computer. I sighed, louder than I wanted to, because he turned in his chair, staring at me. I blinked at him.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you," I smiled nervously as he continued to give me a strange look. Had a put my clothes on backward or something? I turned a little red; those cerulean eyes staring into me made me uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah…S-seto-sama…are you alright?" I saw him blink a few times, as if coming out of his thoughts, and turn away. He certainly seemed fidgety this morning.  
  
"I'm fine, Ryou…" I frowned as I heard his voice falter. Perhaps he was ill? Shrugging, I turned to leave, but he cleared his throat and spoke up again.  
  
"I thought we'd…go for a visit to Jounouchi's today…" I felt a wave of disappointment, but quickly pushed it away. I couldn't help but admit that I had wanted to spend the day with him, or at least some time…just with Seto-sama.  
  
"Oh, hai!" I nodded as thought I understood, but I didn't really agree. I couldn't bring myself to refuse; I knew how much Seto-sama loved Jounouchi-kun…  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
Wen I found myself at Jounouchi's once again, I was surprised to see Yugi there, of all people. I frowned as Jounouchi casually let us in, motioning to that same damn couch. Ryou chose his own corner of the couch as usual, not saying a word. I sat beside him, with Jounouchi on the other side, feeling sick when he turned on the television. It was the same routine every time I came to this damn house…why did I bother? I was closer to Ryou than I was to Jounouchi…  
  
I looked over at Ryou, who had already busied himself with pouring attention on that cat…was it true that I was starting to believe in the power of the Sennen Items? He seemed so innocent now…that couldn't have been him last night. As my thoughts involuntarily took me back to what had happened, I felt a small pang of guilt deep within me. When I turned to look at Jounouchi, the guilt drained away when I saw Yugi on his lap…they were both watching television quite happily.  
  
I endured many more hours of this, feeling like I was wasting my life away in trying to watch a television show I wasn't even interested in. I kept glancing towards Ryou; it was obvious that he was miserable too. I reached a hand over and quietly pet the purring neko in his lap.  
  
Ryou looked up at me, blinking brown hues. "Mr. Chubbikins likes you," he commented as the cat made his way towards my lap.  
  
"Who?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Jounouchi and Yugi looked towards him also; it was the first time Ryou had talked that whole time.  
  
"Ah…" I watched as he turned red, looking away. I looked down at the heavy neko in my lap and understood. I flung back my head, letting my deep laughter ring out.  
  
"Mr. Chubbikins?" I smiled over at the cowering Ryou, whose ears were scarlet. Jounouchi was laughing his head off and Yugi was making a sort of giggling noise.  
  
"Hai…it's a nickname…" His muffled voice replied as he tried to bury himself in the pillows. "I know it's silly…"  
  
"Iie, I'm not laughing at you, Ryou." Not caring what anyone thought, I took his chin and pulled him face gently towards me to get contact with his eyes. "I think it suits him well."  
  
He blinked up at me, eyes glancing over at the duo beside me, who were exaggerating their laughter…I turned towards them and gave them an icy glare that quickly shut them up. For some reason Ryou is a threat the Jounouchi; consequently, he likes to pick on him whenever he can.  
  
I stood up after Jounouchi made a rude remark. Glaring, I walked towards the door. "It's late," I said simply. Ryou followed faithfully behind me.  
  
Jounouchi frowned, looking up at me. "We were just kidding, Seto! Lighten up!"   
  
"Hn." I ignored his further protesting and walked out the door.  
  
I practically stomped over to my motorcycle in my anger, getting it on it without a word. Ryou climbed on behind me, staring intently at he ground. I had learned that he blamed himself for a lot of things.  
  
"Gome-"  
  
"Iie." I frowned in the direction of Jounouchi's house as Ryou made a small noise of surprise. After a moment I turned and looked down at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I've put you through this." He blinked up at me curiously. It must've sounded strange coming from me.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." He played that innocent act, but it didn't fool me this time. I just frowned at him, but decided to ignore it.  
  
"Well, I've been wanting to show you something. Would you mind coming along with me to Kaiba Corp?" I turned away from him, wondering what he would think of what I'd said.   
  
"Ah, yosh!" I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach while I started the motorcycle. I felt a bit shocked by his actions, although he'd done it many times before. Of course he didn't mean anything by it, but I wasn't used to his touch.   
  
We raced away from that horrible house, speeding past cars and making our way towards the large building that stood out in Domino City.   
  
We arrived at Kaiba Land, right next to Kaiba Corp. I showed him in, ignoring the guards. I basically gave him a tour of the place as he stared around, amazed. I smiled in spite of myself, proud of my work. But this wasn't what I wanted to show him.  
  
I took him to the back, pulling out my keys and unlocking the door to the workshop. I flipped on the lights, revealing my work area, where I invented new things for Duel Monsters. I watched his eyes get large, glancing around in silence at the many computers and different machines.  
  
I walked up to one of the desks and picked up my newest success.  
  
"As you know, I invent things for Duel Monsters…I invented the "Duel Disk" that you saw in my last duel with Yugi." He nodded silently, listening. "This is the upgraded version."  
  
He walked closer, blinking at the equipment. "It's amazing…" I smirked, slipping it on his arm.  
  
I pulled out my deck, slipping it into the appropriate slot as he looked at me in disbelief. He knew that I didn't trust just anyone with my deck.  
  
"See, the five areas are for monster cards, and these slots are for magic cards." The metal shone brightly as I explained the system to him.  
  
"It's really ingenious, Seto-sama…" He stared down at the Duel Disk on his arm. "When will people be able to use them?"  
  
I frowned, thinking for a moment. "I suppose they'll be issued…whenever someone holds a tournament."  
  
Ryou just smiled at me. "Why don't you hold a tournament?"  
  
I looked down at the fluffy-haired boy, wanting to pet it like I did Mokuba's. He had a point… "Hmm, that's not a bad idea…"  
  
We stood in silence for a moment as he toyed with my invention and I stared into space, thinking. A tournament…  
  
Smiling, I pulled out my keys. "Alright, are you ready to go?" He nodded, smiling and slipping off the Duel Disk, placing it where it had been before. As I locked the door behind us, I began to regret losing his company so soon. I didn't really want to go back to the small house by the lake. Mokuba was fine by himself. And I had enjoyed spending time with Ryou…  
  
I glanced over at him as we walked back to my motorcycle in silence. Maybe there was a way…  
  
"Where do you like to go to eat?" I asked him rather sharply.  
  
"Eh…nani?" He blinked up at me, looking confused.   
  
"I'm asking where you would go if you wanted to get something to eat."  
  
He looked away, unsure of himself. "Anou…there's a small restaurant not too far from here…" I didn't give him time to finish, jumping on the bike and pulling him on behind me.   
  
"Just point me in the right direction." I started up the motorcycle.  
  
Within minutes, we were there. I parked the motorcycle on the street, trying to avoid Ryou's questioning eyes.   
  
Seeing that they knew who I was, we immediately got a table. The waiter's hurried bowing and nervousness annoyed me, but I said nothing.  
  
"I'll just have coffee." I replied to his question, causing him to hurry away.  
  
Ryou's eyes seemed to stare into me. I found no other excuse to avoid them, so I turned and stared back.  
  
"I feel like I owe you for what you've done, coming with me to Jounouchi's and all."  
  
"Nani?!" His eyes widened. "Oh, iie, I owe you! You've ne so much for me, and I'm really grateful!" I noticed the tone of seriousness, but I laughed it off. There was no way he could owe me for the pleasure of his company.  
  
"Hm. Don't worry about it." He opened him mouth to speak, but the look on my face closed it again.  
  
I sipped my coffee quietly, watching him eat the bowl of ramen he'd ordered. I was only too glad to be able to do this; it made me much happier than being with Jounouchi…  
  
"So, Ryou, when do you think your father will be back from his business trip?"  
  
He looked up. "I'm not sure…he could be gone for weeks, even months." He tried to say this lightly, but I could tell he got lonely all by himself like that.  
  
There was an awkward silence. He looked away, but after a moment I spoke up. "Ryou…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I want to learn more about you…" I tried to ignore the flush that came to his cheeks.  
  
"Er, alright…what would you like to know?" I could tell he was a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Well…you need explained to me about…your mother." I tried to say this a little softer, not wanting to upset him. He seemed a little sad when I mentioned it.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." I tried to seem indifferent.  
  
"No, it's alright." He took a deep breath, then looked up at me. "My mother died many years ago, when we were in England. All tou-san would tell me was that she had a very bad illness, but he always seemed sad after that. He didn't want to talk about her. I missed her terribly." He smiled softly, his eyes looking like they were in a daze, as if remembering good things. "Kaa-san was always nice to me. She had gentle hands, and she smelled nice."  
  
I nodded, urging him to go on.  
  
"Well, shortly after that, my little sister, Amane, died in car accident. She was very little…it was a long time ago, but I remember tou-san getting very upset. He resorted to drinking, and when I got a little older, we started getting into fights. That's when he started going on long business trips. He'd be gone for months at a time, just to get away from me and our house. Because he said I reminded him of kaa-san." He sighed, looking up from his daze and at me. His eyes were sad, but he managed to smile about it. I wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Even when we moved here, it didn't help. So I've always felt responsible for making him leave." He seemed to finish his story with these last words.  
  
"I'm sorry…" I haven't felt pity for another person in a long time, but my heart went out to Ryou for some reason. I seemed to be able to relate to his story; having your parents gone all the time is a lot like them not being there at all.  
  
"Don't be." He smiled gently. "I've never told that to anyone, but I'm glad I could tell you. I feel like I can trust you."  
  
I quickly paid, smiling at how Ryou thanked me for everything. I couldn't help mulling over what he said on our way home. It seemed like Ryou, to blame himself for something like that.  
  
We arrived home late in the afternoon. Mokuba was at the door, jumping up and down, exclaiming all the levels he'd beaten on his games. I smiled, pushing past him. Almost the minute we walked in, I heard the phone ring. Frowning, I walked over to it as Ryou stood patiently. Who could it be? They'd better not call me for a meeting…  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I answered it myself.  
  
"Hello! This is Ryou's father!" My heart skipped a beat. I immediately recognized the false happy voice, although I'd never heard this man's voice before.  
  
"Ah, hai?" After everything I'd heard, I had to grit my teeth to remain polite, for Ryou's sake.  
  
"Well, I'm back from my expedition in Egypt. You must be the friend Ryou-kun is staying with, right? He left a note here with the number."   
  
"Expedition in Egypt, hm?" I looked towards Ryou, who understood. His eyes widened in fear; he was probably thinking the same thing I was. "Hai, Ryou's been staying with me. I'm a friend from school."  
  
"That's great! Ryou-kun needs more friends; he doesn't get along with a lot of people, you know." He chuckled, but I didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"I don't, actually." I frowned, not liking this.  
  
"Well, ah, he just doesn't make friends easily. But I'm glad you've befriended him; that's really nice of you!" I didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure you'd had about enough of him, heh! Now that I'm back, Ryou-kun can come back home." There was a silence as my frown deepened.  
  
"Iie, he hasn't been trouble at all. I've enjoyed his company." I watched Ryou cover his face with his hands.  
  
"Uh…well, still, I miss Ryou. Would you mind bringing him home?"  
  
((I'm so sorry. ;-; My Internet broke because of this big storm we had....but I had written to it...I updated the day I got it back! Please don't lose hope! u_u Review, please?)) 


End file.
